6 meses
by Bel G
Summary: Bella, una argentina, viaja a Inglaterra de Intercambio. Ella posee una rara enfermedad cardíaca que no la deja experimentar emociones fuertes. Edward es un actor que decide regresar a casa por un tiempo.¿Podrá entender a su personaje de vampiro? TH
1. La extraña

Hola a todos: Soy una joven escritora y me estoy sumando a esta maravillosa página. Para empezar les traigo un súper fic que hace mucho que tengo en mente y que sino fuera por mi amiga personal Aye 436 jamás lo hubiese llevado a cabo.

Como soy nueva les pido que sean indulgentes jajjaja y que no me corten la cabeza como a Ana Bolena, al menos no en los primeros capítulos.

Este fic contará con grandes cuotas de romanticismo, aventuras, humor y mucho sufrimiento, sorry pero la vida es así.

Gracias de antemano a las personas que se tomarán el tiempo de leerlo.

Sin decir más… Que lo disfruten.

Bel G

6 meses.

Dos personas de mundos tan diferentes

**SUMMARY: **Bella es una estudiante de periodismo argentina que viaja a Inglaterra de Intercambio por seis meses y tiene una rara enfermedad cardiaca que no la deja experimentar emociones fuertes. Edward es un actor de cine inglés que cobró importancia luego de interpretar a un vampiro en una película norteamericana y decide volver a casa por un tiempo…

Disclamer: Los personajes de Twilight© son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me dedico a jugar con ellos.

Capítulo 1. Bella POV

El avión aterrizó en la pista. Miré hacia afuera de la ventana… llovía, ¿_Cómo no_? ¡Estaba en Inglaterra uno de los países más lluviosos del mundo! Amaba la lluvia, el sonido que producía cuando caía, el cielo nublado, en estos días me gustaba acurrucarme en la cama con un buen libro –mi favorito era _Orgullo y Prejuicio_, de Jane Austen –, y quedarme ahí todo el día.

—_Señorita, tiene que bajar del avión…_— el sonido de una voz me sacó de mi ensoñación, era la azafata que me hablaba y me señalaba la salida. Miré hacia mí alrededor, ya no quedaba nadie en el avión. De a poco salí al exterior y fui en busca de mis valijas.

El aeropuerto de Londres, _Heathrow_, estaba lleno. Las personas corrían de un lado a otro tratando de llegar a su destino, nadie parecía reparar en los demás.

De repente sentí como si un camión chocara contra mí. Solo que no era un camión, una figura alta de pelo corto y negro me abrazaba.

— ¡Bella, al fin nos conocemos!— la miré y de repente recordé la foto que había visto en el escritorio de mi mejor amigo— ¿Alice?

—La misma, Jasper tenía que hacer un par de cosas así que yo me ofrecí a buscarte, creo que seremos grandes amigas así que tampoco quería esperar para conocerte.

La miré y le sonreí, jamás alguien me había dicho algo así y si bien empezaba a creer que ella estaba un poco loca, mi mejor amigo me había contado cosas maravillosas de ella, así que quizás debía darle una oportunidad.

—Yo también lo creo, además Jasper me ha contado un montón de cosas de vos.

De repente volteó, la expresión de su cara denotaba pánico.

— ¿Qué te contó? Estoy segura que te dijo que era una psicópata adicta a las compras y los cambios de imagen, ¿no?— dijo algo mortificada.

—Nooooo, por supuesto que no, me contó solo cosas buenas. Es más, me moría por conocerte— bueno quizás eso sonó un poco exagerado pero Jasper nunca me mencionó nada de una novia _shopalcoholic,_ o como se diga, y eso me estaba empezando a preocupar. La verdad es que no era muy amiga de hacer shopping es más sólo lo hacía si era estrictamente necesario.

—Ahhh, ya me siento mejor— rió Alice, sus facciones se relajaron de nuevo para adoptar esa expresión con la que me había abrazado—. Pobre mi Jasper, siempre tan bueno.

Seguimos caminando mientras charlábamos de nuestros gustos. La mayoría de las cosas que me contó ya las sabía porque Jasper me las había dicho, se notaba que ambos estaban profundamente enamorados. Hasta me daba un poco de envidia, pues sabía que yo jamás tendría eso.

— ¡Bella! ¿Piensas subir al auto o no?— la cabeza de Alice asomaba por la ventanilla.

Alejé todo pensamiento de mi cabeza y entré en el auto. No me había dado cuenta hasta que llegamos al departamento de que Alice conducía un BMW, uno de esos que salen en revistas de última moda y que parecen… muy caros. El viaje había pasado volando.

— ¡Guau Alice, qué gran auto!— dije con la boca abierta cuando lo observé de cerca.

—Gracias— dijo avergonzándose un poco—. Fue un regalo de mi hermano por mi cumpleaños.

Subimos en el ascensor, ninguna de las dos decía nada.

Y ahí estaba en la puerta de mi nueva casa por los próximos seis meses. Me quedé sopesando la idea de que todavía estaba a tiempo, que podría tomar el último vuelo de vuelta a Buenos Aires y dejar esto en un simple paseo. Pero _eso_ sería huir…

Miré a Alice por miedo a que notara el temor que estaba experimentando en ese momento, pero ella parecía estar entretenida buscando algo en su bolso.

— Aquí están— sonrió y de repente sacó unas llaves, las mismas que abrían la puerta del departamento y ahora sí, _no tenia mas remedio que entrar._ No había vuelta atrás.

Cuando la puerta se abrió pude observar un verdadero lujo. _¡Dios mío de que viven estas personas!_ Apenas entramos había un recibidor con un armario para colgar los abrigos. Alice me hizo señas con la mano para que la siguiera.

— ¿Todavía hay más?— la miré sorprendida— Yo podría vivir tranquilamente en esta habitación…— añadí, recordando mi modesta habitación en casa, allá en Buenos Aires. Esto al lado de aquello era un verdadero palacio.

Alice rió.

—Tonta Bella, ¿no quieres ver tu cuarto?— preguntó mientras continuaba por un pasillo largo, prendiendo las luces a su paso.

Cuando llegamos a lo que parecía ser la sala de estar me detuve y me quedé admirando. Ahora si me avergonzaba de haber venido, jamás encajaría en este lugar. Los sillones de crema, la televisión plasma, la mesa y las sillas impecablemente organizadas, las flores y los adornos…

_Los adornos,_ con lo torpe que era seguro los terminaría rompiendo en un descuido. _Diosito por favor, no dejes que mi patosidad me juegue una mala pasada._

— ¿Bella piensas quedarte todo la noche ahí? —Alice me miró con el ceño fruncido— Trabaje muy duro para acondicionar tu cuarto, no me hagas ir a buscarte.

—Disculpa Alice estaba ad… ¿dijiste mi cuarto?

—Por supuesto— me miró incrédula— ¿Qué esperabas, dormir en el sillón?, ven déjame mostrarte el resto del departamento.

Caminé como un zombi hacia donde ella se encontraba. Jamás hubiera querido que se tomasen demasiada molestia conmigo. Sabía que no lo hacían por mal, pero nunca me gustó ser una carga para _nadie_.

—Éste es el cuarto de Jasper— señaló una puerta a la izquierda— Y aquél es el de Edward— anunció indicando una puerta a la derecha.

— ¿Edward?— pregunté.

—Si, es mi hermano, con Jasper comparten este departamento, pero no te preocupes ahora no está. Él es actor y se ha ido por un tiempo a los Estados Unidos. Este es el baño… y aquí está la cocina— Alice prendió la luz para que pudiera observarla, era majestuosa y no desentonaba para nada con el resto del departamento.

—Alice esto es demasiado…

—Nada de eso, jamás dejaría que la mejor amiga de mi novio durmiera así, además lo que sobra aquí es lugar. Ahora cierra los ojos.

—No Alice, por favor no…

—Bella, ciérralos.

Decidí no insistir mas, ella parecía ser una persona a la que no se le podía decir que no. Suspiré y me dediqué a hacer lo que ella me pidió, me tomó de una mano y avanzamos unos pasos.

—OK, ahora ábrelos.

Creo que ni un hotel de cinco estrellas puede compararse con lo que vi.

—¡Dios mío Alice, es bellísima! — mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas era la habitación mas bella que jamás había visto en mi corta vida. Tenía un sommier doble y la colcha hacía combinación con las paredes que eran de un color celeste. Había un ropero gigante en el otro lado de la habitación, un espejo de pie y un mini tocador.

Las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas y yo era incapaz de contenerlas. Alice parecía demasiado emocionada mostrando cada uno de los detalles que no pareció reparar en los caudales que brotaban de mis ojos.

Me acerqué a la ventana de mi habitación desde donde se podía ver el _Big Ben_. Lo había logrado, mi mayor sueño, ahora si podía…

— ¿Por qué lloras?— no la escuché acercarse. Me refregué rápidamente las mejillas, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

—Y… por todo Alice… esto es demasiado, ninguno de los dos debieron tomarse tantas molestias…, la habitación es hermosa.

— ¡Nahhh, qué va! Si no fue ninguna molestia, además ésta era la habitación de huéspedes y como tú eres una huésped… espero que no haya sido demasiado… digo puedo cambiar lo que quieras— Alice parecía realmente preocupada por agradarme.

— ¡No Alice, por favor!, todo esto es hermoso y no deseo cambiar ni un milímetro…— dije bostezando.

—Debes estar muy cansada del viaje, te dejo para que te acomodes y descanses…— se giró para salir— ¿Tienes hambre?

—Mmm… no mucha, comí en el avión.

—Ok, entonces… te dejo, todavía debo pasar por el supermercado a hacer las compras— frunció el ceño— Mmm… ¿Bella?

— ¿Si?

—Espero que no te moleste… –digo no sé como son las cosas en tu casa–, que me quede… de vez en cuando a dormir aquí o que Jasper duerma en mi departamento. Verás el y yo…

—Alice…— la interrumpí, era divertido ver a Alice un poco frustrada, pero no me hacía falta más detalles de los que tenía—. Estoy al tanto de su relación y sé que eso es normal, es más yo debería ser la que pida disculpas por meterme en su rutina, no dejen de hacer nada porque yo esté aquí.

Alice me abrazó y yo le devolví el abrazo. Ya la consideraba mi amiga.

—Bella, sé que seremos amigas, es más seremos más que amigas.

—Alice ¿Cómo…?

—No te preocupes son cosas mías, ahora descansa y nos veremos mañana.

Salió por la puerta y pude observar por primera vez su andar, parecía una bailarina y su pelo negro corto saltaba en todas direcciones provocando que pareciera más grácil que una persona normal. Sonreí, era bueno tener una amiga en esta ciudad.

Con ese pensamiento me di la vuelta y empecé a desempacar.

**Edward POV**

_¡Maldito vampiro! ¿Quién te entiende?_

Tiré el guión al suelo. Había leído y releído una y otra vez el bendito guión, los libros y Catherine me había dado consejos sobre como debía interpretarlo pero a parte del nombre parecíamos no tener nada en común. Se me estaba volviendo imposible representar este papel y tenía a los de la productora encima presionándome. Jamás había sentido lo que él siente por Kristen y definitivamente no era un vampiro, pero creía que como hombre sería capaz de al menos entenderlo… ni modo, estaba destinado al fracaso.

Releí una vez mas la escena, en ella Edward decidía irse a Alaska para evitar clavarle los colmillos a la protagonista, Kristen, al estar tan sediento de su sangre. Yo me hubiese quedado, hubiese encontrado la manera de solucionar las cosas.

_Pero claro yo no soy Edward Masen._

— ¿Desea algo señor?— la azafata me sacó de mis pensamientos.

_Si, poder entender a este personaje_, pensé en responderle.

—No muchas gracias así estoy bien— le respondí finalmente a la pobre mujer que no tenía la culpa de mis problemas.

—Señor, dentro de poco estaremos aterrizando, abróchese el cinturón.

Mire por la ventana, afuera ya era de noche y llovía. Cómo me gustaba la lluvia, como me gustaba ya estar en casa…

Pensé en mi hermana Alice y en su novio, en qué estarían haciendo, me había olvidado de avisarle a Jasper que llegaba hoy.

_Espero que Alice no haya decidido quedarse a dormir en el departamento_, la sola idea de verlos juntos en una posición un tanto comprometedora… ¡Puaj! Todavía aún después de dos años juntos no me habituaba a la idea de ver a mi pequeña hermana con mi mejor amigo. Era más que obvio que deseaba que los dos fuesen felices y quizás también sentía un poco de celos, pero seguía sin poder hacerme a la idea.

Luego de dos horas, el avión por fin descendió en el aeropuerto de Londres. Luego de tomar mis maletas, me subí a un taxi con destino al departamento.

Lo que más deseaba en este momento era un buen baño y un poco de sueño. Gracias a esta bendita película no había tenido tiempo para descansar y se me empezaba a notar en la cara.

Las luces del departamento estaban prendidas, al parecer mi amigo ya estaba en casa.

Abrí la puerta y un olor a fresias golpeó mi cara nublando mis sentidos. No sabía que Alice usaba ese shampoo. Caminé hasta mi habitación y dejé la maleta a un costado, ya mañana la desharía.

Infinita fue mi sorpresa cuando vi salir del baño una hermosa chica. Esa definitivamente no era Alice. La ira me invadió al instante, Jasper tenía otra y aprovechaba que yo no estaba… de repente la chica se dio la vuelta…

Silencio.

Ambos nos miramos por un segundo hasta que ella… se desmayó.

_¡Dios mío se desmayó!_ Creí que gritaría o se disculparía pero no… yacía en el suelo inconsciente.

_¿Qué hago? ¡Piensa Edward!... Ah, sí tómale el pulso_.

Me acerqué lentamente hacia donde estaba ella y comprobé con alivio que seguía viva.

¿Y ahora? _Pues despiértala idiota_, me dijo mi conciencia. Y fue ahí cuando vi… _¡Oh, Dios mío qué piernas!_ Me había olvidado por completo que estaba en bata y… mojada.

¡_Estúpido, ella esta inconsciente y en lo único que piensas es en_ eso!

De repente comenzó a moverse. La extraña se movía… sus ojos se abrieron y me miró.

—Esto… ¿estás bien?— le pregunté mientras la ayudaba a sentarse.

—Si, me pasa todo el tiempo. No te preocupes… fue más que nada el susto.

—Ah— _estúpido déjala de mirar_.

—Eh, Jasper y yo…

De repente me acordé, ella no era Alice. No podía creerlo, ¡Jasper tenía otra!

— ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces en mi casa? ¿Qué tienes que ver con Jasper?— le solté enojado.

— ¿Tu casa? ¡Cielos, tú debes de ser Edward!

Al parecer la chica sabía quién era yo, seguramente Jasper le habrá hablado de mí. Tomé una bocanada de aire para tranquilizarme, sino pronto mataría a Jasper que seguro estaba en alguna parte del departamento.

—Te lo voy a preguntar directamente…— sus ojos marrones se posaron en los míos al ver la seriedad con la que la trataba— ¿Jasper y tú son amantes?

De repente sentí arder mi cara, me había pegado un cachetazo.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a insinuar eso?— preguntó molesta— ¿Quién te crees?

— ¿Que quién me creo? Pues el mejor amigo de Jasper y hermano de su novia, eso me creo— _esta chica me esta empezando a enojar_, y todavía no sabía quien era—. No has respondido mi pregunta…

—Bueno, creo que si conocieras a Jasper lo suficiente sabrías que él jamás tendría un amante porque ama profundamente a Alice y no, no lo soy si eso responde tu pregunta.

La chica tenía temperamento.

—Ok, entonces explícame qué haces en mi casa.

De repente la puerta de entrada se abrió. Ambos nos quedamos perplejos observando como Jasper entraba. Si a mi amigo le resultó un poco chocante vernos en el suelo, definitivamente no lo demostró.

—Hola chicos, veo que ya se conocieron— sonrió como si algo le pareciera gracioso.

—Hola— dijimos al unísono, todavía confundidos.

Jasper se acercó inmediatamente y saludó a la chica.

— ¿Bella, cómo estas? ¿Cómo estuvo tu vuelo? ¡Te he extrañado muchísimo amiga!— la abrazó ayudándola a incorporarse.

_Así que su nombre es Bella_…

—Bien, normal…— respondió riendo, _¿acaso estaba nerviosa?_

—Eddie, no sabía que vendrías sino te hubiese esperado…

—No hay problema— respondí.

—Bella, creo que querrás irte a cambiar…— le sonrió divertido Jasper.

—Creo que si— Bella miró para abajo y rió. Su risa se oyó como campanada, sonaba tan bien…

Mientras ella se alejaba rumbo al cuarto de huéspedes no pude evitar mirar su silueta.

— ¿Quién es ella Jasper?— pregunté mientras lo ayudaba a arreglar las compras que traía.

— ¿Te acuerdas que a principios del año pasado me fui de intercambio por seis meses a Argentina?

—Sí, me acuerdo— ¿cómo no acordarme?, esos fueron los seis meses más largos de mi vida.

—Bueno, Bella era compañera mía en la facultad y nos hicimos íntimos amigos. Ella me enseñó la ciudad, sus costumbres y estuvo a mi lado, sin ella no hubiese durado más de dos días allí.

—Pero no entiendo que hace aquí…

—Decidió hacer un intercambio y le ofrecí que viniera aquí. Eddie, sé que debí avisarte pero se dio de último momento y como tú no tenías una fecha precisa de vuelta… espero que no te enojes.

—No, por supuesto que no, ésta también es tu casa y tienes todo el derecho— suspiré rendido— ¿Mmm… Alice lo sabe? — quise saber.

— ¡Por supuesto!, es más es ella quien se ha empecinado en arreglar el cuarto de huéspedes, tú sabes… hacerlo más femenino.

_Así que de la noche a la mañana me encuentro viviendo bajo el mismo techo que una extraña y cautivadora chica… ¡Genial!_

— ¿Sabes Jasper?, Bella y yo comenzamos con el pie izquierdo, iré a presentarme formalmente…

Mi amigo quiso preguntar pero yo ya estaba en camino. Toqué la puerta suavemente y ella respondió.

— ¿Quién?

—Soy Edward, ¿puedo pasar?

—Si, adelante— abrí la puerta y Bella ya se encontraba dentro de la cama, me sorprendí al ver el maravilloso trabajo que había hecho Alice con la habitación, mi hermana sí que sabía decorar.

—Bella…— comencé—. Sé que empezamos con el pie izquierdo… así que vine a disculparme.

—_Y sí llamarme amante de mi mejor amigo es comenzar con el pie izquierdo_…— dijo en su idioma, algo que definitivamente no entendí, pero sonó sarcástico.

—Disculpa, no entendí lo que dijiste— ella comenzó a reírse.

—Nada, nada… estas perdonado, sé que empezamos mal pero espero que lo podamos solucionar.

—A eso venía, a presentarme formalmente y pedirte disculpas. Soy Edward Anthony Cullen, hermano de Alice Cullen y amigo personal de Jasper, como verás vivo aquí aunque como soy actor, suelo pasar largos lapsos de tiempo en los Estados Unidos. ¿Y tú eres…?— le sonreí de lado al ver que ella me miraba divertida.

Realmente quería empezar de cero.

—Soy Isabella Marie Swan pero todos me llaman Bella, un placer conocerte— dijo saliendo de la cama y extendiéndome la mano.

Al tomar su mano una descarga eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo y por como reaccionó, supuse que ella también lo había sentido.

—Oh, electricidad…— rió por lo bajo—. Debió ser el acolchado.

—Sí, debió ser eso…— respondí, no se porqué pero me gustó el tacto de su piel.

_¡Dios Edward! ¿Tan necesitado estás?_ Y ahí estaba otra vez mi voz interior, mi conciencia arruinándolo todo.

— ¡Cállate y déjame en paz!— murmuré por lo bajo.

— ¿Perdón, qué dijiste?

Dios había pensado en voz alta, ahora si ella me creería un loco.

— ¡Nada!... Bueno ya se hizo tarde… buenas noches Bella, un placer haberte conocido— me dirigí a la puerta lo más rápido que pude—. Mmm… ¿Oh, y Bella?— me asomé por la puerta.

— ¿Si?

—Bienvenida a Londres.

Sonreí al ver que sus mejillas se encendían.

9


	2. Costumbres Argentinas

**6 MESES**

_Estimadas lectoras: _

_Ante todo muchísimas gracias por leer mi historia. Sé que son cada vez__ más las que la agregan a favoritos y las que la leen y me siento muy feliz y agradecida por ello. Disculpénmen si este segundo capítulo tardó un poco en llegar pero tuve finales en la facultad y sumado al trabajo no tuve mucho tiempo._

_Pero he aquí el número 2. Espero que lo disfruten, la historia cada vez se pone más entretenida._

_Por favor escríbanme reviews, me interesaría mucho saber que es lo que piensan._

_Agradezco muchísimo la colaboración de mi amiga__ y B_BBB _eta: __**Aye436,**__ que corrige mis capítulos para que lleguen a ustedes en las mejores condiciones._

_Saludos,_

_**Bel G.**_

_PD: T__al vez este capítulo les resultará un poco corto, pero como dice un dicho: "_Todo lo bueno viene en envase chico_"_.

**SUMMARY: **Bella es una estudiante de periodismo argentina que viaja a Inglaterra de Intercambio por seis meses y tiene una rara enfermedad cardiaca que no la deja experimentar emociones fuertes. Edward es un actor de cine inglés que cobró importancia luego de interpretar a un vampiro en una película norteamericana y decide volver a casa por un tiempo…

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Twilight© son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me dedico a jugar con ellos.

**2**

**COSTUMBRES ARGENTINAS**

**Bella**** P** p **OV**

El sol se filtraba a través de la tela de llas cortinas. Aún así todavía estaba metida en la cama mirando el techo. Había dormido de corrido, quizás por el cansancio acumulado en el día anterior. _El día anterior_…

¡Cuantas cosas habían ocurrido en tan pocas horas! Recordé el altercado que se había producido y la reacción de Edward. Su imagen acudió a mi mente, no estaba para nada mal, es más, era bastante guapo… ¿Dijo que era actor? ¡Bella deja de pensar así de tu compañero de casa! No puedes, está prohibido.

_Tal vez si te dejaras llevar un poco de vez en cuando… _

¡No! Tú, no. Cállate conciencia, no te metas.

_Si ya estás condenada…__ ¿No crees que deberías estar disfrutando tus últimos momentos de vida?_

Muchas gracias por recordármelo. Pero yo a diferencia de ti, sí tengo moral jamás pondría a una persona en esta posición.

_Déjame recordarte que de las__ dos soy yo la voz de la razón. Bella mereces un poco de felicidad, mereces amar y ser amada. _

¿Amor? Ja, ja, ja esa palabra no está dentro de mi vocabulario. No sé si no te diste cuenta pero por mi condición cardiaca _no puedo sentir emociones fuertes_ y no creo que una relación esté carente de ellas.

_Creo que tienes miedo y te escudas en tu enfermedad__... _

Yo creo que es hora de que te calles y me dejes vivir al menos el poco tiempo que me queda. No necesito enamorarme, es más eso solo agravaría mi condición y necesito mantenerme lo más tranquila posible para poder disfrutar estos meses.

_Como quieras, me callo. Pero después no me vengas a decir que te faltó vivir algo__…_

¡Ugh, bendita conciencia siempre interrumpiendo!

Me levanté y abrí la maleta. Saqué un jean y una blusa de color azul, mi preferido. Luego de terminar de vestirme y asearme salí al pasillo. Todo estaba relativamente tranquilo, parecía no haber nadie.

Cuando llegué a la cocina Jasper y Edward estaban en el desayunador.

—Buenos días— dije mientras me acercaba.

—Buenos días dormilona, ¿sabes qué hora es?— me miró Jasper divertido.

—No, lo siento— le ledije con algo de vergüenza— ¿Es muy tarde?— ambos rieron ante mi pregunta.

—Son las dos de la tarde.

— ¿Qué? —abrí los ojos con una sorpresa infinita, no creía que fuera _tan _tarde.

—Si, parece que dormiste mucho, pero no te preocupes siempre sucede eso luego de un largo viaje— sonrió Jasper—. Así que estás perdonada. Recuerda cómo yo me dormí un día entero al llegar a m_i Buenos Aires, querido…_— añadió siendo una imitación, con cierto acento inglés, de Carlos Gardel.

Reí ante su contestación, recordando cómo se obsesionó con la cultura del tango de mi país.

—Bueno, muchas gracias. ¿Hay café?— dije acercándome a la máquina.

Nunca podía despertarme del todo sin una buena dosis de cafeína.

—Si hay, déjame servírtelo— se ofreció Edward adelantándoseme.

—No, e n serio, yo puedo. No quiero ser un estorbo en la casa…

—Quiero hacerlo— dijo mientras me miraba a los ojos.

De repente creo que dejé de respirar. El corazón me palpitaba a mil. _¡Dios sus ojos!_ Eran del color del caramelo derretido, como el almíbar recién preparado…

__

El sonido era ensordecedor. Los tres nos tapamos los oídos.

— ¿Qué es ese ruido? —preguntó Edward, tratando de hacerse oír.

Dios, era mi medidor de pulsaciones. Lo tenía en forma de reloj y me había olvidado por completo de él. Rápidamente le eché una mirada y marcaba 170 pulsaciones por minuto. M Maldije mentalmente al aparato por dejarme al descubierto de manera tan obvia delante de Edward.

—Bella apágalo, nos dejarás sordos— pidió mi rubio amigo.

Me lo saqué y lo guardé en el bolsillo.

— ¿Qué fue eso?— preguntó Edward— Casi nos deja sordos.

—Es una alarma— mentí rápidamente.

No quería que él supiera lo que tenía, no quería que me mirase con lástima como hace el resto de la gente. Tenía una nueva oportunidad para ser normal, no la arruinaría.

—Ja, ja, ja— rió a carcajadas— Qué alarma más rara, Bella. Por poco pensé que le estaba dando un paro cardíaco a alguien…

—Si, eh…— no sabía que decir,_ piensa rápido…_ — Es que en Argentina son así…— vi la mirada de preocupación de Jasper y decidí darme vuelta para servirme el café.

_No lo podrás ocultar por mucho tiempo__… tarde o temprano se dará cuenta,_ me recordó mi conciencia.

No si soy cuidadosa.

_Vamos Bella ayer te desmayaste, hoy cas__i atraes a todo el Scotland Yard por el sonido de la alarma…_

Basta, vete conciencia.

— ¡Qué gente más rara!— escuché decir a Edward por lo bajo. Jasper se rió y el incidente quedó ahí.

El resto de la tarde lo pasé acomodando las cosas. El armario era espacioso así que toda mi ropa entró sin problemas, no es que tuviese mucha tampoco. Coloqué mis útiles como carpetas, plumas y hojas en blanco en el escritorio. Debía presentarme mañana en la universidad para recoger los cronogramas y la lista de libros para el semestre. Todavía faltaba una semana para que comenzasen las clases, la cual pasaría conociendo Londres.

Cuando todo estuvo listo di una última mirada, quedando satisfecha conmigo misma por lo bien que se veía. Me sentía como en casa.

Ya casi era de noche y la casa se encontraba silenciosa. Me había dado hambre, pero ni siquiera sabía cómo nos arreglaríamos con el tema de la comida. Decidí ir a inspeccionar la heladera, quizás allí pudiese encontrar algo para hacer de cenar…

La casa estaba oscura. Caminaba por el pasillo cuando vi una luz tenue prendida en una de las habitaciones. Era la de Edward. No sé por qué pero decidí asomarme.

No debería haberlo hecho. Edward se encontraba tirado sobre la cama. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y sus labios parecían moverse como si estuviera rezando en voz baja. Me fui acercando lentamente llevada por la música que parecía salir mágicamente de la habitación. Reconocí la tonada al instante, _Sunrise_ de Norah Jones. Mi cuerpo comenzó a relajarse, quizás por la música, quizás por lo tenue de la luz de la habitación y me senté a los pies de la cama.

Me quedé ahí observándolo, escuchando la música cuando de repente sus ojos se abrieron y se posaron sobre mí. No supe qué hacer por un segundo nos miramos y él parecía sonreír…

—Esto… yo… estaba por…— comencé a balbucear—, vi luz y pensé…— las palabras no salían coherentemente de mi boca, mi cerebro parecía estar desconectado y el corazón me latía a mil. _Si Edward no me mata, este susto si lo hará._

Me levanté inmediatamente de la cama y prácticamente corrí hasta la puerta. Pero él fue más rápido, la cerró de un portazo y quedé acorralada entre sus brazos. Sus ojos que antes eran de color caramelo parecían haberse vuelto negros.

Sentía la cercanía de su cuerpo al mío. Y por alguna extraña causa eso me gustaba… _más de lo que debía._

—Perdón Edward, por favor no te enojes… yo…— había metido la pata, acá seguro las reglas eran diferentes—. No te enojes, por favor— mi voz sonó casi como un ruego.

—Bella— dijo soltando una risita que me erizó la piel, estaba segura de que pronto me daría un paro cardíaco, sería de novela leer en las noticias que una chica murió en brazos de un chico por la belleza de este—, no estoy enojado.

—¿No lo estás?— ahora sí que estaba sorprendida, esperaba al menos un grito o un regaño por inmiscuirme en un lugar tan privado como es la habitación de otro.

—Para nada, es más siempre es bueno tener una grata y muy bella compañía— dijo haciendo un juego de palabras con mi nombre—. Déjame mostrarte mi habitación.

Retiró el agarre y me indicó con una mano que lo siguiera. Por un segundo extrañé la cercanía.

Lo que vi excedió mis expectativas. Una de las paredes de la habitación estaba totalmente cubierta por una biblioteca, los tomos iban del suelo al techo. _¡Increíble!_ Me los puse a observar, había toda clase de géneros, aunque abundaban los policiales. Otra de las paredes estaba cubierta por CD's, que se encontraban ordenados por año de lanzamiento, observé que había música de todos los países. Sonreí al ver un CD que conocía muy bien, era de "_Los Nocheros_".

—No sabía que te gustaba la música argentina— decidí bromear, quizás así se relajara un poco el ambiente.

—A mí me gusta todo lo argentino— contestó y mis mejillas se encendieron. El ambiente se hizo más tenso. No era tonta él estaba flirteando, quería ir lejos…

Decidí no seguirle el juego. Seguí con la inspección de la habitación. La vista era magnífica desde su ventana que era muchísimo más grande que la mía. Él me miraba, sabía que lo hacía y no podía descifrar si eso me gustaba o no, lo que sí podía asegurar era que me sentía extraña.

A uno de los costados había un gran diván de cuero. Me senté y continué observando por la ventana. Edward se sentó a mi lado. Cuando la atmósfera se tornó demasiado pesada, él comenzó a hablar.

—¿Por qué no me cuentas algo de tu país? —lo miré sorprendida, no sabía que responder.

—¿Qué quieres que te cuente?

—No lo sé, ¿cómo es?, ¿dónde vives?, ¿qué haces en un día común? Cuéntame algo sobre ti.

—Esas son demasiadas cosas que contar— le sonreí—, elige una.

—Entonces solo cuéntame tus gustos…— suspiré, él no me lo haría fácil.

Pasamos un rato largo hablando de mis cosas favoritas. Edward parecía interesado hasta en los mínimos detalles. Quería saber cuáles eran mis flores favoritas, cuál es mi color favorito, con quiénes vivía. Parecía nunca cansarse de preguntar, y yo hablaba sin parar… Había descubierto que era demasiado fácil abrirse y contarle, dejarlo entrar en mi mundo…

Edward parecía muy interesado en saber por qué quería convertirme en periodista.

—Espero que no te conviertas en una paparazzi…— bromeó.

—¡No, por dios!— exclamé llena de horror— Odio a esa gente que persigue a los famosos solo para obtener la foto del momento y luego a perseguir al próximo famoso de turno. No gracias, paso— Edward parecía divertido.

—¿Entonces por qué quieres ser periodista?

—Verás…— traté de organizar mis pensamientos, encontrándo pronto muy interesantes las palmas de mis manos—. Me interesa encontrar la verdad de las cosas, darle una voz a las diferentes partes de un conflicto. Ir y mostrarle al mundo que suceden cosas allá afuera, que les pasan a seres humanos iguales a ellos. Quiero cambiar las cosas, sé que suena utópico pero creo firmemente que si nos unimos podemos hacer la diferencia— suspiré, dejé de mirar mis manos y clavé la vista en su rostro.

Sus ojos resplandecían. Una sonrisa curvó sus labios, esos labios finos. Extendió una mano y rozó mi mejilla. Me quedé petrificada, me había olvidado lo que estaba diciendo o por qué estaba en esa habitación. Edward se acercó lentamente. Nuestros rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros. Sentía su aliento en mi cara. Era delicioso, menta y chocolate, ansiaba tanto probarlo…

Me miraba con tanta dulzura, su mano acunaba mis mejillas que ahora estaban al rojo vivo. Quería tanto besarlo, probar el sabor de sus labios. Nuestras narices se chocaban, él tenía los ojos cerrados…

Un dolor agudo en el pecho me trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Una puntada en el medio del corazón me recordó mi condición.

—Eh… muchas gracias por todo— me levanté de un salto y puse distancia entre los dos.

—Bella…— me miraba con confusión, con ¿tristeza?_ ¡Dios, no!_ No quiero romperle el corazón—. Dime ¿qué he hecho mal?

—Edward no puedo, realmente no puedo. Lo siento mucho…— me apresuré a la puerta y salí como un vendaval. Sentía como las lágrimas empezaban a brotar. Él se quedó sentado sobre el diván.

Llegué a mi habitación y me tiré a la cama a llorar. Hoy no habría cena.

**E****dward POV.**

Había sido un día bastante tranquilo. Vacié mis maletas y luego me había puesto a releer el guión de la película. Los de la productora habían llamado y al no atenderlos dejaron un mensaje. No sé para qué tengo un manager si siempre me llaman a mí…

El resto del día lo había pasado en casa, Jasper había salido, probablemente con Alice, así que no quedaba mucho por hacer y no tenía gana de visitar a mis amigos.

Puse un disco de Norah Jones, me gustaba cómo cantaba y el sonido del piano me relajaba. Me tiré en la cama y comencé a tararear la canción. Cuando abrí los ojos la vi.

Bella se encontraba a los pies de mi cama. No sabía hace cuanto estaba acá o por qué vino pero el solo hecho de tenerla en mi habitación me hizo sonreír.

De repente y sin previo aviso comenzó a emitir palabras en lo que parecía una disculpa apresurada. Y se dirigió a la puerta. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de salir la agarré y la encerré.

¡Dios, parecía un ángel! Su piel pálida, sus mejillas teñidas de un rojo carmesí y su boca entreabierta que invitaba a ser probada. Tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no abalanzarme sobre ella y besarla en ese momento. No creí que fuese correcto.

—Perdón Edward, por favor no te enojes… yo…— parecía realmente afligida—. No te enojes por favor— su voz sonó casi como un susurro.

Quería hacerla sentir mejor, decirle que me encantaba que ella estuviese acá en mi habitación, entre mis brazos. Pero solo se me ocurrió reír por lo bajo.

—Bella, no estoy enojado.

—¿No lo estás?— parecía sorprendida, creo que esperaba que le gritase o algo por el estilo.

—Para nada, es más siempre es bueno tener una grata y muy bella compañía— dije haciendo un juego de palabras con su nombre—. Déjame mostrarte mi habitación.

Retiré el agarre de mis brazos y en seguida extrañe la cercanía. Inmediatamente le indiqué con una mano que me siguiera.

Le di carta blanca para que inspeccionara mi habitación. Bella parecía maravillada con la cantidad de libros que tenía. La biblioteca llegaba hasta el techo y contenía todos los volúmenes que había recopilado en mis veintitrés años de vida. Parecía una niña viendo mis CD's, de repente señaló uno de una banda argentina que Jasper me había traído cuando volvió del intercambio, era el CD de _Los Nocheros_.

—No sabía que te gustaba la música argentina— dijo bella bromeando.

—A mí me gusta todo lo argentino— contesté y sus mejillas se encendieron.

_Edward, dios… hace cuánto que la conoces… ¿un día? __Y ya la quieres conquistar. _

Bella siguió observando la habitación y luego se sentó en el diván. Me la quedé mirando, no sabría decir si ella lo notaba o no, parecía que no por su actitud…

Era hermosa, llevaba una blusa de color azul que resaltaba la palidez de su piel y unos jeans. El pelo castaño todo arremolinado le caía como una cascada sobre la espalda. Vestía como cualquier otra chica en el mundo pero ella era distinta.

_Porque tú__ la conoces mucho ¿no? _Me senté a su lado. Ansiaba conocer toda su vida, sus opiniones, por qué había venido aquí, si tenía novio… Eran demasiadas preguntas.

— ¿Por qué no me cuentas algo de tu país? —por algún lado había que empezar, pensé.

— ¿Qué quieres que te cuente?— respondió evadiendo mi pregunta.

—No lo sé, ¿cómo es?, ¿dónde vives?, ¿qué haces en un día común? Cuéntame algo sobre ti.

—Esas son demasiadas cosas que contar— me sonrió—, elige una.

—Entonces solo cuéntame tus gustos— no quería hacérselo fácil.

Al principio pareció dudar pero luego se soltó. Bella parecía poseída por un espíritu que la obligaba a hablar y eso a mi me gustaba. Me contó sus cosas favoritas. Yo parecía sediento de conocimiento. Apenas ella paraba para tomar aire, yo volvía a preguntar. Así es como me enteré que sus flores favoritas son las fresias, que el azul es su color favorito y que vive con sus padres. Cuando ella me comentó que deseaba convertirse en periodista hice una mueca de enfado. Esperaba que no fuera como esos paparazzi que me perseguían todo el tiempo.

—Espero que no te conviertas en una paparazzi…— bromeé

— ¡No, por Dios!— parecía horrorizada— Odio a esa gente que persigue a los famosos solo para obtener la foto del momento y luego a perseguir al próximo famoso de turno. No gracias, paso— Bella parecía hablar en serio.

— ¿Entonces por qué quieres ser periodista?— tenía intriga por saber qué le llevaba a entrar en esa profesión.

—Verás… Me interesa encontrar la verdad sobre lo sucedido, darle una voz a las diferentes partes de un conflicto. Ir y mostrarle al mundo que suceden cosas allá fuera, que les pasan a seres humanos iguales a ellos. Quiero cambiar las cosas, sé que suena utópico, pero creo firmemente que si nos unimos podemos hacer la diferencia— suspiró.

Bella se miraba las manos nerviosa, de repente me miró. Sus ojos eran de un color chocolate, tan profundos que podía perderme en ellos. Mis manos cobraron vida propia, las extendí y toqué su mejilla. Su piel era suave como la seda y estaba levemente tibia por el sonrojo. Me acerqué lentamente sin saber bien qué hacer o su reacción.

Nuestros rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros. Quería besarla, necesitaba besarla. Su boca entreabierta… sus labios carnosos me invitaban a entrar. Acuné su mejilla en mi mano, estábamos tan cerca, nuestros ojos cerrados… sólo a un centímetro del cielo.

De repente se separó de mí. Me quedé en la misma posición sin entender bien lo que pasaba.

—Eh… muchas gracias por todo— dijo sin mirarme a la cara.

No entendía nada. Hace unos momentos estábamos a punto de besarnos, sabía que ella lo quería tanto como yo, sino jamás me hubiese seguido el juego, pero entonces… ¿Por qué paró?, ¿Por qué me agradece?

—Bella…dime, ¿qué he hecho mal?— necesitaba entender…

—Edward no puedo, realmente no puedo. Lo siento mucho…— se apresuró a salir.

Me había quedado totalmente inmóvil. No entendía absolutamente nada de lo que había pasado. Quizás hubiese hecho algo mal. Quizás la hubiese ofendido. No conocía las costumbres argentinas, no sabía como se conquistaba a una mujer en su país, no sabía si ella quería ser conquistada…

De repente me cayó la ficha, ella tenía novio. No había otra explicación para su modo de actuar, es hermosa, sexy, inteligente, divertida, es obvio que tiene novio, una chica así jamás podría estar sola. _¡Estúpido Edward! ¡Cómo pudiste llegar a pensar que ella se fijaría en ti! Te rechazó porque le es leal_.

Me sentía el hombre más miserable del mundo. La mujer que quería ya tenía dueño. Volví a tirarme en la cama. Ya no tenía hambre, ya no tenía ganas de nada, odié haber vuelto a Londres.

Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por Morfeo, esperaba que el día siguiente fuese mejor que hoy.

9


	3. Soñar la vida

Estimadas lectoras:

Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia, gracias a las que la vienen siguiendo y a las que se agregan. Gracias por sus rewies, son mi combustible para seguir escribiendo.

Me gustaría invitarlas a escuchar la canción "Costumbres Argentinas" que le da el nombre al capítulo 2, es una re linda canción.

Sin más que decir, los dejo en manos de Bella y Edward.

Saludos Bel G.

Pd: mucho más pronto de lo que se imaginan… el capitulo 4.

Capítulo 3.

Soñar la vida.

Jasper POW.

Me había levantado temprano para ir a comprar con Alice unos muebles nuevos para renovar su departamento. Que sorpresa la mía al encontrar a Edward en la cocina viendo la BBC. Mi amigo se había levantado inusualmente temprano. Creí que al menos dormiría hasta las once de la mañana.

_Buenos días Ed, ¿Qué asunto te hace levantarte tan temprano?_ dije riéndome.

Edward respondió con un bufido, ya conocía bastante bien su humor matinal. Decidí no molestarlo. Me serví café y un poco de huevos y panceta que había en la sartén.

El silencio se había abatido sobre la cocina mientras desayunábamos. La BBC estaba mostrando las imágenes de un choque en el centro. Edward parecía no estar interesado en la tele. Es más echaba ojeadas al pasillo con demasiada insistencia para mi gusto. De repente me di cuenta… el miraba hacia la puerta de la habitación de Bella. Sonreí ante ese descubrimiento.

_Ella salió temprano_ dije de pasada.

_ ¿Eh?_ Edward parecía desorientado.

_Bella, salió temprano, oí cuando cerró la puerta._ dije observando su reacción.

_ Ah.

La cocina se volvió a sumir en un silencio incómodo. Tal vez me haya equivocado. Cuando estaba secando las tasas…

_ ¿Sabes a dónde se fue?

_ ¿Quién?_ La pregunta me había tomado por sorpresa.

_ ¿Quién va a ser? Bella

_Ahhhh, jajajajaja_ Así que no estaba tan errado en mi suposición_ No me dijo nada pero creo que a la universidad a buscar los horarios de las clases.

_ Ahhh OK_ respondió y posó su atención en la televisión.

No, no estaba equivocado, a Edward le interesaba Bella. No es que fuese algo demasiado raro, es una chica hermosa e inteligente, sólo que no pensé que pasase tan rápido. O que en algún momento llegase a pasar.

_Ehhhhh_ la voz de mi amigo me sacó de mis cavilaciones_ ¿Sabes si… bella… bueno si ella tiene…?_ Jamás había visto a Edward nervioso en toda mi vida.

_ Si ella tiene ¿que?

_ Bueno ¿si ella tiene… novio?_ Las palabras salieron de a borbotones de su boca.

No sabía que decir, sabía por la misma Bella que ella jamás había tenido novio debido a su enfermedad, sabía que ella jamás podría experimentar emociones fuertes y también sabía que Bella no querría que Edward se enterase de su condición, a mi amiga no le gustaba que la gente la tratara como una enferma. Pero si le decía a Edward la verdad, de que ella no está saliendo con alguien, le daría esperanzas de algo que jamás podría funcionar, pero tampoco jamás le mentiría a mi mejor amigo.

Edward se había quedado mirándome a la espera de una respuesta.

_Creo que eso es algo que debes preguntárselo a ella.

_ Te lo estoy preguntando a ti.

_ ¿Por qué tanto interés en ella? Hace un día que la conoces._ no quería pelearme con Ed.

_ ¿Por qué no me contestas lo que te pregunté? ¿Acaso estás celoso?

_ ¡Qué estupideces dices!_ Ya me había sacado_ Amo a tu hermana Edward, no entiendo porque lo dudas.

Se hizo silencio en la habitación.

_Bella no tiene novio Ed, pero por el bien de los dos te lo ruego que no te enredes con ella. Eso sólo puede terminar en una desgracia._dije saliendo del departamento dejando a mi amigo confuso.

Estacioné el auto en el departamento de Alice. Siiii, puedo parecer unos de esos tipos pollerudos pero no me importa, amo a mi novia y no me molesta acompañarla de compras. Tomé el celular listo para llamarle y decirle que estaba en la puerta.

_Amor, estoy en la puerta.

_ Hola Jazz, bajo en cinco minutos estoy terminándome de arreglar.

Para Alice cinco minutos representaban media hora de espera, pero tampoco me molestaba. Desde que había conocido a Alice me había convertido en una persona tolerante y paciente, tenía que serlo para afrontar su ánimo tan cambiante. Pensándolo bien desde que la conozco soy mejor persona, Alice despertó en mí un nuevo Jasper, alguien que nunca pensé que podría llegar a ser.

Sonreí ante la imagen de la mujer que se encontraba en ese departamento, arreglándose para mí. Era mía y la amaba con toda mi alma.

Deseaba que Bella consiguiera lo mismo que yo tenía con Alice. Deseaba lo mismo para Edward. Mientras esperaba observaba por la ventana de mi mini Couper y pensaba en ellos. Ambos son tan diferentes, ven el mundo desde dos perspectivas totalmente opuestas.

Bella es hermosa, inteligente y muy divertida. La quise desde el primer momento en que la conocí, ella jamás hace diferencia entre las personas y brinda su amistad sin esperar nada a cambio. Piensa demasiado las cosas, las medita demasiado y jamás se arriesga.

Edward es mi hermano, no de sangre, pero es mi hermano del alma. Mi primer y mejor amigo. Lo conozco desde que tenemos pañales. El y yo sabemos que pasa por la cabeza del otro con solo mirarnos, parece un poco gay pero es la verdad. Edward es Edward. Jamás habla demasiado, es una persona de acción va y lo hace, sin vueltas sin muchas palabras.

Odiaba pelearme con él pero no podía traicionar a Bella e ilusionarlo o mucho menos mentirle.

Me pasé las manos por el pelo, desesperado, buscando una manera de hacer felices a todos. Pero no la había. Bella está enferma, esa es la realidad. Lo supe desde el primer momento en que la vi. Esa chica era demasiado frágil, se desmayaba por cualquier cosa y jamás salía o hacía cosas locas como el resto de la gente de su edad. Así que un día la acorralé y le obligué a decirme la verdad. Bella es incapaz de mentir, se le nota en la cara, cada uno de sus sentimientos y estados de ánimo se transmiten a través de su rostro, así que no tuvo más opción que confesarme su rara enfermedad cardiaca. Al principio pensé que era una broma… digo vivir toda una vida sin sentir emociones fuertes sin poder besar, correr, enamorarse o hacer el amor, ¿acaso eso es vida?

No, no la puedo juzgar por querer vivir, no puedo juzgar a sus padres por querer protegerla. No puedo juzgar a Edward por enamorarse de ella.

El ruido de la puerta del coche me devolvió a la realidad. Sentada a mi lado estaba Alice, hermosa como siempre, sonriéndome, alegrándome el día.

La rodeé con mis brazos haciéndole saber todo el amor que por ella sentía.

_ Te amo, eres el amor de mi vida, jamás me dejes.

Alice parecía ligeramente sorprendida de mi accionar.

_Jasper, amor ¿Qué pasa?_ preguntó preocupada.

_ Nada, solo quería decirte cuanto te amo.

_Jasper, a mi no me engañas, ¿porque no me dices que pasa?

_ Alice… yo no puedo.

_ Amor, sabes que jamás traicionaría tu confianza. Puedes decirme lo que sea.

_Está bien, pero júrame que no dirás nada.

_ Lo juro.

_ Bella está muy enferma y Edward se está enamorando de ella.

El rostro de Alice se puso blanco.

Bella POW

Ok, debía admitirlo, estaba evitando a Edward. Después del casi beso que nos dimos anoche…recordarlo me hacía erizar la piel y teñir de rojo las mejillas. No es que no quisiese besarlo, porque sí quería y mucho. Edward es lindo, divertido y parece entenderme. Solo de pensar como me sentí entre sus brazos, tan cerca de él, sólo pensar en sentir sus labios sobre los míos, su cuerpo tan cerca del mío, sus manos recorriendo mis contornos…

Pero no puedo. No si quería vivir lo suficiente. ¿Pero acaso esto es vivir? Jamás a mis veinte casi veintiuno años he besado a nadie, jamás he podido hacer locuras, siempre controlada, siempre cuidada. Y ahora tan cerca del final… ¿de qué me ha servido todo eso? No me ha hecho feliz y sin lugar a dudas no me ha salvado del triste desenlace.

Había ido a la universidad a buscar los cronogramas de las clases para el semestre, así como cualquier tipo de información que me pudiese ayudar. Faltaba menos de una semana para el comienzo de las clases y estaba emocionada. Alice, la hermana de Edward, pensar en su nombre me hizo sonrojar, cursaba en la misma universidad que yo así que no estaría tan sola como pensaba.

El metro, que volvía al departamento, tomó una curva demasiado rápido y el corazón se me aceleró. Respiré profundamente para calmar las palpitaciones. Podría morir en este mismo momento, tan solo por una tonta curva y jamás habría sido besada, jamás probaría los labios de…

_Dilo__ nomás, los labios de Edward, bella te gustó admítelo_

No otra vez, vete conciencia no te necesito

_En cuanto lo admitas_

Que no

_Que sí_

_ ¡Basta!_ grité en voz alta, ahora si todo el metro me creía una loca.

Pero la realidad era que si, que me gustaba, era el primer chico en el que me fijaba y el primero que provocaba estas sensaciones en mi cuerpo. Y todo por un simple casi beso.

Pero no podía estar con alguien y luego… No podía hacerle eso a Edward, se moriría. Soportaría mi carga sola aunque eso suponga morirme de amor por dentro.

Miré a una de las paredes del metro, en ella se promocionaba la obra de teatro, La Vida es Sueño de Calderón de la Barca. Pensé en lo extraño que es eso, en la obra Segismundo un príncipe que vivía encerrado en una torre y luego es llevado para ser coronado como rey, cree que todo lo que vivió es sueño, primero su encarcelación y más tarde su reinado. El y yo no somos tan diferentes, el vive su vida a través de sueños, yo sueño la mía. Esa es mi única forma de vivir. Todos debemos morir algún día.

**Edward POW.**

La conversación con Jasper me había dejado totalmente anonadado. Bella no tenía novio, o sea que era libre para conquistarla, pero había algo todavía en mi mente que me hacía ruido, ¿Por qué Jasper me había dicho que no me enrede con ella? Y ¿Qué es eso de que puede terminar en una desgracia? Realmente no entendía porque mi amigo actuaba así…

De algo estaba seguro quería averiguar la verdad sobre Bella, estaba cansado de este juego, de tanto misterio, era un hombre de acción… es hora de tomar cartas en el asunto.


	4. RelaxTake it easy

_¡Hola a todas mis fieles lectoras!__: Aquí llego con un nuevo capítulo, el tan deseado. Espero que puedan perdonar la tardanza, no crean que me olvidé de ustedes, pero me tuve que operar y luego salí de vacaciones así que no me quedó mucho tiempo para seguir con esta maravillosa historia. _

_Espero que les guste._

_Saludos, BelG_

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a la genial e inigualable Stephanie Meyer, la historia es obra y gracia del Espíritu Santo (jajajaja).

**RELAX… TAKE IT EASY**

**Edwar****d POV**

Estaba decidido a presionar sus límites. Era poco caballeroso pero no encontraba otra forma de sacarle la verdad. Quizás debería esperar, el semestre recién comenzaba y ella se quedaría por seis meses. _¿Pero y si conocía a alguien más?_ Jamás había experimentado en tan poco tiempo la atracción que siento por ella, es un imán que me jala hacia su cuerpo, hacia su persona…

Estaba esperando en la oscuridad, como lo hace un felino al asecho. Quería tomarla con la guardia baja, que no tuviese tiempo de responder, de armar una estrategia.

Oí girar la llave en la cerradura. La puerta se abrió y la luz me permitió ver quién entraba.

**Bella POV**

Apenas encendí la luz del departamento, lo vi sentado en el sillón. Pegué un salto del susto que me dio y mi corazón se puso a latir a mil.

_Tranquila Bells, es solo Edward._

—Edward, casi me matas del susto— dije mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

Pareció percatarse de mi susto porque se levantó del sillón, se acercó hacia donde estaba parada y tomó una de mis manos entre las suyas.

—Discúlpame, no era mi intención asustarte— dijo al mismo tiempo que la besaba.

_Ahora si sufriría de un paro cardíaco. Mis piernas temblaban._

—No… hay problema— dije de manera entrecortada—. Qué… ¿Qué hacías en la oscuridad? ¿Ahorrando electricidad?— traté de bromear pero la voz me salió cortada.

—De hecho, te estaba esperando— dijo con su voz aterciopelada—. Tardaste mucho.

—Eh… esto… sí, bueno es que tuve muchas cosas que hacer— traté de sonar lo más normal.

Recuperé mi mano. Y para tratar de poner una distancia entre nosotros, me fui alejando poco a poco de él, pero por cada paso que retrocedía él avanzaba hacia mí, hasta que choqué con una pared.

—¿Dónde estuviste?— demandó.

_¡Es__ el colmo! _Edward controlándome_, ¿quién se cree que es?_

—¿A ti qué te importa?— le contesté de golpe, este jueguito ya me estaba cansando.

Edward me arrinconó aún más contra la pared. Abrí los ojos completamente sorprendida por el gesto.

—Verás Bella— comenzó mientras su nariz recorría toda mi mandíbula—, Londres es una ciudad muy grande y puede ser bastante peligrosa para una extranjera, no deberías salir sola.

Su nariz seguía bajando, trazando el camino por mi clavícula. ¡Yo no sabía cómo habíamos llegado a esta situación! Sus manos estaban posicionadas en mi cintura tomándome fuertemente, aferrándome para evitar que escapara. Temblaba ante cada caricia. _Excitada_, esa es la palabra que podía describir ese momento y lo único que hice fue cerrar los ojos y dejarme llevar, aun sabiendo que esto era prohibido. Tomé su cabello y lo atraje hacia mí, presionó mi cuerpo más contra la pared y acarició mi cintura con sus manos mientras regresaba a mi cuello. Entonces paró y me miró a los ojos.

_¿Por qué había parado? ¿Acaso he__ hecho algo mal? _

_Te está pidiendo permiso, después de todo es un caballero… _me respondió mi "conciencia", o debería decir "inconciencia" ya que no ayudaba en nada con sus comentarios.

_¿Qué debo hacer?_

_Eso solo lo sabes vos, _por el tono en que vino la respuesta la persona tras la voz estaría mirándome con desdén.

_Gracias, __¡qué gran ayuda conciencia!_, rodé los ojos internamente, Pepito Grillo era mejor ayuda para Pinocho que mi voz interna conmigo, y eso que era un bicho.

Edward seguía observándome atentamente, como si quisiese leer mis pensamientos, esperando sin duda por mi respuesta. Lo miré a los ojos y vi en ellos pura ternura, vi el miedo que yo también sentía reflejado en los suyos, miedo no solamente por mí o por mi salud sino también a hacerle daño, a la carga que desde este momento él llevaría sobre los hombros, una carga que yo no sabía si quería compartir. Mi enfermedad había sido mi cruz durante toda mi vida y yo la había aceptado en algún punto porque era mía, otra cosa sería compartirla, obligar a otra persona a pasar por esto. Pero había tanta ternura en ellos, tanta confianza y tanto deseo, y yo estaba tan hambrienta de esos sentimientos… jamás había experimentado esas cosas y quería hacerlo. _Iba a hacerlo._

Mis manos volvieron a jugar con su cabello, despeinándolo. Seguía mirándome a los ojos, pero ahora tenían otro brillo, sabía que estaba ganando la batalla, sabía que yo ya me había rendido. Seis meses es lo único que tenía para ofrecerle. Seis meses de mi vida. Seis meses que alternaría entre el infierno y el paraíso y luego me iría. Sabía que no era justo, ni para él ni para mí, pero era lo único que tenía para ofrecerle.

Tomé una vez más sus cabellos y volví a jugar con ellos, él pareció captar la señal.

Sus labios comenzaron a besar otra vez mi cuello pero ahora ascendían, haciendo el recorrido por mi mandíbula, dejando besos mojados. Gemía, _¡Dios jamás había experimentado estas sensaciones!_ Cuando llegó a mi boca titubeó un segundo, pero esta vez fui yo la que tomó el mando y en un segundo uní nuestros labios en un beso totalmente apasionado. Su lengua pidió permiso para entrar y se lo concedí. Jamás había sido besada y esto se sentía como el paraíso. Sus manos acariciaban cada rincón de mi cuerpo, encendiéndome y provocándome estremecimientos. Nuestras bocas batallaban en una guerra que parecía no tener fin. Tomé uno de mis labios entre los suyos y lo sorbí. Eso fue más de lo que pudo soportar. Rápidamente me tomó por la cintura, enlazando mis piernas alrededor de la suya y me llevó hasta el sofá. Caímos y retomamos esa batalla alucinante. Sus manos, _¡Dios qué manos!,_ me acariciaban por debajo de la camiseta, produciéndome escalofríos.

Todo iba excelente hasta que lo sentí encima de mí, no me había dado cuenta antes. Edward estaba excitado, muy, muy excitado. Me asusté, no estaba preparada para tener sexo todavía y no sabía si mi corazón lo resistiría. Sino paraba ahora quizás sería demasiado tarde.

Con un último beso rápido me separé de él. Necesitaba tomar aire y recuperar mi ritmo cardíaco normal. Edward parecía confundido.

—A-aire…— dije tratando de hacerme entender.

El rió y me jaló hacia su cuerpo de modo que yo quedase acurrucada en su pecho. Así estuvimos un par de minutos, sin decir nada, escuchando nuestros corazones. Mientras que el mio ya se había serenado, el suyo parecía un caballo desbocado en medio de una carrera. Siguió acariciándome el pelo.

Al fin hablé.

—Edward, yo…— quería explicarle, pero me silenció con un dedo en mis labios.

—_Bella, relax… take it easy_— (Bella, relájate… tómalo con calma) dijo mirándome.

Ante tamaña frase no me quedó más que reírme. Él tenía razón, yo pensaba demasiado y estas cosas no se piensan, se sienten. Tenía que relajarme y disfrutar.

**Alice POV**

Me había quedado petrificada en el asiento. Debería tener una cara horrible porque Jasper me miraba como si me fuese a desmayar. Pero es que su confesión me había dejado totalmente anonadada. _¿Bella enferma?_ No solo enferma, sino que _muy enferma_, pero…_ ¿Qué clase de enfermedad?_

—Jasper será mejor que me lo expliques todo desde el principio, porque no entiendo nada.

Jasper me contó todo lo que sabía, la enfermedad de Bella y como lo había descubierto, el hecho de que ella no pudiese sentir emociones fuertes y cómo no le gustaba que nadie sintiese lástima por ella. Era increíble y aún así era verdad. Tenía mil preguntas para hacerle y él pareció notarlo.

—Amor se que tienes preguntas para hacerme pero es preferible que lo discutamos en el camino, sino se nos hará tarde— dijo mientras arrancaba el auto.

La verdad no podía prestar atención a otra cosa, estaba sumida en mis pensamientos.

—Pero lo que ella tiene… ¿tiene cura?, o sea en algún momento podrá vivir normalmente, ¿no?— pregunté sin prestar atención a dónde íbamos, a estas alturas me daba igual.

—La verdad amor que eso no lo sé. Bella jamás me ha querido comentar más que lo que te dije así que no insistí— Jasper soltó un suspiro—, no quería ser insolente metiéndome donde no me corresponde.

—Bueno, pero ella está aquí, digo vino a estudiar a otro país, tan enferma no puede estar— solté con algo de esperanza.

—Creo que en eso tienes razón, pero eso no quita que su condición se pueda agravar y más si tu hermano la quiere conquistar. Recuerda que ella no puede experimentar emociones fuertes…

—Mi hermano…, _Edward_— suspiré, le conocía perfectamente como para decir que cuando algo se le subía a la cabeza, no para hasta conseguirlo— ¿Qué hacemos entonces?

—Creo que lo mejor por ahora es esperar y observarlos, quizás nada pase entre ellos y no tendríamos de qué preocuparnos.

—Tienes razón— contesté no muy convencida de mis palabras.

—Amor, ¿roble o pino?— de repente vi a Jasper señalándome los tipos de madera para los muebles.

— ¿Ah?— miré a mi alrededor, ya estábamos en la mueblería, _¿cómo diablos habíamos llegado aquí? _

_¡Dios ya veo que este será un largo semestre!__..._


End file.
